New Evil
by dead check inside for new one
Summary: After the events of overlord 2, the overlord is murdered and it is up to a person from our millennium to reclaim rule of the land from the knights templar. Crossovers, and maybe smut, incest, slavery etc, loads of bad stuff, however, it will be marked OCXHAREM. Suggestions are more than welcome.
1. Prologue, Death of a Tyrant

It was late at night when the assassins decided to strike, the overlord, the one who had united this land and now rules it under an iron fist, destroying everyone that stands up to him was going to die tonight. As the sound of armored footsteps on the cold marble floor became louder and louder the assassins became more and more tense, they were going to kill the one who had destroyed the devourer, and free the land! Then the overlord walked by, after waiting a few seconds the three magical assassins attacked, they weren't just any assassins, they were assassins for the magical order of knights known as the Knights Templar. They slashed at him suddenly, his blood staining the floors of the remade imperial palace. With their target dead the assassins searched the palace for anything of value. One room caught their attention, it was made of the same dark marble as the rest of the palace but it had strong magical barriers surrounding it and the assassins could feel magic running amok inside the doors. Against their better judgement, the assassins opened the door to find three women sleeping in one bed, a redheaded woman, dressed in furs, a beautiful imperial woman, wearing the signature imperial toga, and an elf although there was something up with this elf, she looked dark and corrupted. So, thinking it would please their headmaster immensely to have the overlords mistresses as his personal servants they grabbed the women and teleported back to the base of the templars. 


	2. The Extermination of Evil

The assassins returned to their base and handed the overlords mistresses over to three guards who brought them down to the dungeon. With that out of the way the assassins walk into the throne room and bow before their headmaster.

"Master, we have killed the overlord and brought you his mistresses to be your slaves, we believe it is the right time for an assault, while the enemy are still trying to figure things out"

"Good, good prepare the army, we attack at midday"

"Yes m'lord"

==================at the dark tower==========================

"Gibby! Where the hell is the dark master?" Gnarl shouted

"Master in hell, Gnarl" said Gibby, shaking in fear

"What!"

"is true, master dead"

Gnarl walks down to where Mortis is, tending the river Styx

"Mortis, is the master really dead?" Questioned Gnarl

In a slow, creaky, rather scary voice Mortis responded "yes, there no more master now"

Just then they heard the unmistakable sound of soldiers pouring into the tower

"Templars, today is the day we finally eradicate this scourge and claim the world as ours!" this was followed by cheering and insults at the minions, before anyone knows what was happening the knights charge and start eradicating the minions with military efficiency. Gnarl, along with all of the other important minions including Mortis, and Giblet grab the brown hive and run like hell through a secret passage leading to a secret portal teleported them to the wastelands and the old tower.

"We need a new master, Gibby, bring some new born to help you scout the area for the new master" commanded Gnarl and the minions did exactly that.

====================back at the tower========================

The minions were being cut down, without the help of their master they had no clue what to do, but they fought anyways occasionally killing a templar on the way to their death. When there was no one left to stand up to them the knights searched the tower taking everything from the minion hives to the last piece of gold in the colfers, they took everything. The reign of evil in the world was finally over….


	3. Kyros

JUST A BIT OF NOTICE, I KNOW THE CHAPTERSS HAVE BEEN A BIT SHORT SO FAR BUT, THEY SHOuld GET LONGER FROM HERE

The ever loyal brown minions were on a mission, they were going to find themselves a new Evil master. They searched high and low, every town, city, hamlet and forest there was, yet still, there was still no one evil enough to be the overlord. Even though this was the truth, the minions wouldn't give up. Why? Because they knew: Evil, always finds a way.

=======================In our world=========================

Ajax Mercer was a normal boy, or atleast mostly normal. At school we was considered "the weird kid". The truth was, he wasn't really human, he was a half demon, meaning he had demonic powers and enhanced senses and all of the other things you'd expect from a demon but he was half human meaning he wasn't chained down in hell like pureblood demons. To be more specific he was the demon of trickery, who can only die in a very specific circumstance and is often portrayed with the ability to change into anything and stop at any stage in the transformation. Ajax's favorite animal was a fox and sometimes, when he was all alone he would grow some fox – like features such as fox ears, a tail, and a snout, Ajax didn't know why this happened but he was fine with it.

Kyros' slumber was interrupted by his alarm BRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRING. When he finally tired of the infernal noise he sat up in his bed, the sheets slipped down to his naked hips and turned the alarm off and climbed out of bed before brushing his semi-long blonde hair out of his face. As he was getting dressed he thought back to his dream, it had been a strange one, Templar knights like the ones in Assassin's creed had attacked some forms of tower and murdered all of the imp like inhabitants. When he was dressed he was wearing grey cargo pants, his custom made Assassin's creed shirt and a fairly heavy grey sweater. As he walked downstairs his adopted (I'll explain it later) little sister Artemis, a decendant of a half wolf demon, she didn't have any powers like Kyros but she could turn into a wolf, her senses were those of a wolf and she almost permanently had wolf ears instead of human ears.

"Hey big brother" she called from her position on the couch, petting one of the duo's cats "In case you're wondering where Aeron is, he went to work" Aeron was like a father to the two, he had picked them up from the streets when they were eleven and nine years old respectably, now they were fifteen and thirteen and he was still a father figure to them.

"kay, thanks Arty" Kyros responded as he poured and ate some cereal. "come on let's get ready for school"

"Fine" grumbled Artemis in response. With that the duo got ready and began the walk to school.

As they walked Artemis clung onto Kyros' sleeve like her life depended on her not letting go, her long red hair tied in a pony tail, this was mostly because she was extremely socially inactive and might just have a bit of a brother complex….. Ajax wore his sweater, a baseball cap he got from a gaming convention. Artemis was wearing a black windbreaker and a toque.

They finally arrived at the school, basically two big double leveled rectangles forming a L shape with Porta packs, and the yard/field in the middle of the L. Anyways they separated once they entered and went to their respective classes.

=======================Lunch Break=========================

Kyros was walking towards the tree at the side of the yard, his ever-present sister clinging onto his arm territorialy while he walked towards the tree him and his friends hang out at. It was the largest tree in the yard and was on the top of a hill, it was almost perfect, and it was his. When he approached he greeted his friends: Klaudia, Grace, Sophia, Matthew, and Eamon. Kyros had always found it easier to deal with females than men, yet there were still some guys he gets along with. He sat down with his sister growling at anyone who tried to shimmy closer to her brother. They talked for what seemed like ages before a gang of guys approached them.

"Oi! You over there with the blonde hair, I'm talking to the guy! Get over here!" one of them demanded, they were all fairly buff, they were obviously jocks, and probably spoiled bullies as well.

This time a different one called at him, "Roight, we're tired of you hogging this spot, it's the best one in the yard, give it to us!"

"and what will you do if I don't?"

"well then we'll beat you and yer gang of ladies here up and take it anyways," was what Kyros got in response

Kyros, being the kind of person who won't back down for anyone of course, refused. Knowing that this would mean a fight he grew wolf fangs and claws, just because it was a fight didn't mean he was going to fight fairly, it was his spot after all.

"All right, then if it's a fight ya want then it's a fight you'll get," Said the pour soul who was obviously the leader. Then he stepped closer to Kyros who stepped off of the hill. Evidently some of the jocks had ran and got people because soon the two combatants were surrounded by spectators chanting the death chant of: fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight in a never ending loop and that's exactly what the two encased warriors did. In the distance a teacher heard this and started to head towards the chanting, doubting it was anything serious, boy was she wrong. The Jock charged, expecting this to be a quick win, all he would have to was charge into the opponent and they would give up. However, Kyros was no ordinary fighter, he continued stepping back, making it look like he was scared until he reached the tree, the crowd having to move back and split to allow him to move that far. The jock kept charging thinking that there was now no where for Kyros to run, but then at the last second Kyros stepped to the side with inhuman speed before saying: Toro, Toro, in a mocking tone as the jock ran into the tree. Before the jock could regain his senses Kyros bit into the jocks neck, killing him instantly. When the teacher got there it was already too late, the body of the jock lied limp and dead at Kyros' feet.

Turning around to face the crowd Kyros yelled "Anyone else who wants to challenge me and join this bitch in hell?!" obviously as Kyros was not joking around the crowd stepped back and met his question with things like no sir and oh god no. When the crowd finally began to thin the teacher stepped towards the bloodied boy, now fully human again.

When she was close enough she said, "Mr. Mercer, what the hell did you do to this kid?"

"I killed him ma'am," Kyros responded unflinching and without guilt.

"YOU KILLED HIM! WHATS DID HE EVER DO? MR. MERCER, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

"Well in my defence he started it unprovoked, I simply won the fight, thoughly" despite that Kyros still followed the teacher towards the principal's office, throughout the walk Kyros consistently tripped her, and every now and then Kyros would nick something from her duty bag or her pockets, if it was something valuable or something Kyros liked he slipped it into his pockets, if it wasn't he just dropped it on the ground, he continued this until the teachers pockets and bag were empty.

Just outside the principal's office Kyros attacked the unsuspecting teacher and bit her neck, leaving her dead on the floor. Kyros then walked away, out of the school before grabbing all of his friends, brought them to the front side of the school before Kyros changed into a dragon and began to burn down the school. Kyros then landed and changed back into a human, normally Kyros couldn't change his shape (yet!) but sometimes, if he put enough emotion into it he could. He did this when his dad left his human host, after watching his now missing mom give birth to him and was dragged back into hell. On that occasion he turned into minotaur and smashed the hospital down after lifting his mom onto his shoulder. He then changed back into a baby and was almost crushed by his mom.

=======================meanwhile==========================

Using black magic to hurl himself and his fellow minions into the future after finding no one evil enough in his era, Gibby was naturally drawn to the evil aura of Kyros where he saw him get in a fight, he watched all of the way until he burned the school to the ground. When Gibby saw Kyros' performance he almost yelled but he settled for doing a little dance well singing, he the masta, he the masta, he was ecstatic, this boy was the master, he knew it! With this good news the magical purple minion (a breed of minion made when a blue accidentally lay down in and consumed some of the devourer's slime) went back into the past with his gang to tell Gnarl the good, errrrrr, bad news.


	4. On Kyros and Artemis (background)

JUST A LITTLE APOLOGY IF THIS SEEMS SHORT BUT THIS IS JUST SO YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT KYROS AND ARTEMIS No plot advancement

Kyros had gone through many foster homes, but he had always been driven out, mostly because he was such a trouble maker however he had always at least gone back to the shelter/orphanage. This last time however, he had caused so, much trouble that his former foster parents had actually refused to call child services to come pick him up and Kyros Sure as hell didn't have a cell phone. That meant that this time his luck had run thin and now he lives on the streets. Kyros was simply walking around seeing if there was anyway to get some food or something of the like nearby when he strolled into the nearby park. As he went deeper into the park Kyros saw something, it was a little girl, she looked about nine and she was lying In the bushes bleeding. Not wanting to just let her die he picked her up, took off his sweater, lay it on her to keep her warm and stop some blood. After that Kyros went towards the streets and began to walk towards the hospital, he wanted, no he needed to save this girl, even if he was only eleven. He then realised that he wasn't moving fast enough and that she would probably die. That was the first time that Kyros changed from that he could remember, on that day he turned into a horse, the girl moved from having a piggy back ride to being strapped onto the back of a horse by magic. With his new-found speed Kyros made it to the hospital allowing nearby paramedics to rush her into the hospital. Kyros, now human followed her into the hospital and snuck past security.

He overheard one of the doctors saying this: "She needs a blood transfer, needs to be A negative" Kyros didn't know much about himself, but he knew he was A negative, it said so on one of the medical forms he read in a desperate attempt to learn more about himself. Therefore not wanting for there to be a single chance that she might die Kyros walked over and volunteered his blood to be used. The doctors were a little suspicious but seeing as how they might not have the time to get blood from the basement and do the Paperwork etc... they agreed. After doing a test to make sure that he was really A negative. First they took off Kyros' sweater and cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Then they had to stick a tube into Kyros' vein on his arm for his blood , little did they know that Kyros' blood had demonic blood mixed in and that some of that blood would go into the girl, awakening her ability to change into a wolf. That blood went into a blood bag which was then emptied into the little girl.

========================A while later========================

It had been almost a day since the blood transplant and Kyros had not left the girls side for a second. After almost a day of waiting she awoke

"ahhhhhhhh, where am I"

"the local hospital"

"who are you?"

"I'm Kyros, how about yourself?" asked Kyros

"Name's Artemis, I'm assuming that your the one who saved me?"

"indeed, it's also my blood inside of you, we're kind of literally related by blood, so... do you have a family to return to?"

"no I do... ow! What the heck is on my head?" Questioned Artemis

Trying not to laugh or pet Artemis Kyros said: " wolf ears"

"WOLF WHAT?"

"ears, can I pet them?"

"Sure, don't see why not," Artemis said before letting out a moan of pleasure as Kyros scratched all of the right places on her ears.

===================Two Days Later=======================

Today was the day Artemis was discharged from the hospital, in those two days Kyros had took her under his wing and acted like they were brother and sister and Artemis liked that. Since neither of them had a home to go back to they were being driven to the orphanage in a taxi supervised by one of the secretaries. The taxi driver was very kind and tried to make his passengers laugh, and succeeded on several occasions, at one point he even offered them all a lollipop, pre tested by the secretary of course. When they finally reached the orphanage to tear surprise the taxi driver got out with them and followed them inside the orphanage.

Once the secretary finally left them alone the driver asked: "Hi, I'm Aeron, you are?"

"Kyros and Artemis" responded Kyros

"Okay cool, now... how would you like it if I adopted you?

Now that was an offer they couldn't refuse, meaning that his question was answered by: YES, YES, YES. Aeron, taking that as a yes went and began to fill out the paperwork for adoption and about half an hour later the three were at Aeron's house. Therefore they lived happily ever after. (XD)


	5. A New Overlord

**SO I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A PIRATE STYLE OVERLORD STORY, A STEAMPUNK OVERLORD AND MAYBE SOME THIS ELSE, I'M MAKINg A COMMUNITY FOR STORY IDEAS, ESPECIALLY ALL The ONES THAT YOU FOR WHAT EVER REASON CANNOT OR WILL NOT WRITE, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

When Gibby finally returned to the wastelands and therefore the old dark tower he was bombarded by questions by Gnarl, Gibby answered all of these and told him the news when Gnarl decided to shut up.

"Me find new masta!"

"Really?, where is he?" asked Gnarl

"He not here, he in different world, but new masta very evil!" exclaimed Gibby

"All right then, don't just stand there start making a gate to his home!" ordered Gnarl

"Yes, yes me do that, me get new masta," and with that Gibby summoned some browns to help him and began to build an interdimensional portal to get Kyros to his rightful place as overlord of these lands.

========================Meanwhile=========================

The Templar grandmaster was pleased, with the overlord gone the world was as good as his, no one would stand against him, he would be unstoppable. If only it was that easy when he was fighting against the Assassin brotherhood, but in the end the brotherhood was slowly eradicated over the years.

MATURE SCENE STARTS HERE

The mistresses of the former overlord were still refusing to become his sex slaves, he wasn't completely sure why though, he was strong, muscular, handsome and could fulfill their every desire, maybe it had something to do with him ordering the murder of their lover/husband said the smart side of him sarcastically. However that didn't mean he just left them alone, oh no he had raped them all several times and right now he had the imperial sucking his cock while wearing a collar around her neck and the chain being held in the grandmaster's hand firmly. Suddenly he grunted as he released his load into her mouth, she tried to pull away to get the cum out of her mouth but the grandmaster put his hands on her head and pushed her head further down his shaft, forcing her to drink it all.

MATURE SCENE END

Now, if you read that you might be wondering what the Knights Templar are doing with slaves and etcetera so let me explain. You see eventually, when the Assassins had been eradicated the Templars became bored and seeing as how being servants of God didn't help them during the fights with the assassins or during the holy wars they began to doubt the existence of the God they served and wondered why they should live by his teachings if he wouldn't even help them smite a single heathen, heretic, or blasphemous person. (in case you're wondering I'm talking about the Christian God) Anyways this doubt eventually turned them away from the God they were originally formed to serve, they became power hungry, lustful, greedy, wrathful people who were meant to help everyone, protect the Christian faith, and live by the Christian bible. Suddenly the grandmaster heard a knock on the door so he put his pants on, chained the imperial to his bed and opened the door to reveal Haakon, his right hand man and lord high inquisitor in terms of hunting down magic users and evil.

"sir, we have a report on the gains from attacking the dark tower!" said Haakon, bowing down

To which the grandmaster responded "good, pass it here" Haakon did exactly that, when the grandmaster read it he was amazed at what they had gained. The report said: Through the assault on the dark tower we have gained: 3000 gold, four new spell catalysts, all but one of the strange hive like things, several strange magical totems obviously used by the overlord to make himself more powerful, everything in the tower's forgery, including the smelters, several pieces of extremely fancy furniture and, in response to the overlord dying several villages and towns have seared their allegiance to us, the rest have gone independent. The grandmaster was extremely pleased at this as it meant he could do many more things.

"Haakon, get the hives off to research facilities and try to make new types using the alchemists and whatever else they have there, especially a type that can build whatever we need and repair it," that was one of the first things the grandmaster wanted done, the manipulation of the hives in their favour.

========================With Kyros=========================

Everyone standing besides Kyros was amazed at what he had just done, after all it wasn't everyday that you see your best friend (or in Artemis' case older brother) turn into a dragon and burn down the entire school, killing anyone inside. Kyros' face showed no emotion, no remorse, no regret, no guilt for killing all of those people and on the inside he was no different, devoid of emotion. Suddenly, without any warning Kyros said:

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here before the authorities show up!"

" Yeah, but what are we going to do now brother?"

"I don't know, but come on, let's get over to my place before anyone begins to investigate" so the group began to walk towards Kyros' place, Artemis, as always clinging on his arm, all but one that is.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home" said Eamon, ever the coward. He got no response as he began to walk towards his own home. After just a few minutes of walking the gang reached the Mercer household, it was a wide two story house that fit perfectly with the surrounding hills. Stepping inside they saw something in the backyard and naturally, went to go investigate. What they saw when they stepped outside of the door surprised them to no end. It was a purple imp – like creature wearing a strange robe. What surprised them more was the portal standing behind him (not a nether gate, or a tower portal think of a minecraft nether portal except that it's spread around the back stone area of a tower gate in the first overlord) and that there was some strange grey creature, similar to the purple one except that it was more of a gray colour, looked like a hunch – back and carried a staff with some strange yellow orb thing on the top (just think of Gnarl normally).

Then the gray one said, "come on, you have some overlording to do sire, I'll explain all of your questions if you come I the portal, oh I almost forgot, if you agree you will almost certainly be stuck in there for life."

Kyros agreed to that, seeing the old hunchback as no threat to his demonic powers, but only if Kyros could bring his baggage. Kyros' friends (and sister) also wanted to come along, which Gnarl agreed to, after all an overlord's harem has to start somewhere and some of them might be useful in the field as well, plus Gnarl thought that this might be a good opportunity for the perverted old minion to be perverted. Once everyone had packed their bags they stepped through the portal which was quickly "turned off" by the purple imp. Little did they know that the closing of the portal had just made the one in Kyros' old world sink into the earth and disappear, although it could still be used later, providing one of them had extremely large quantities of mana. As Gnarl promised he answered all of the questions: where are we? The wastelands, more specifically in the ruins of the old dark tower. It went on like that for a while until someone asked one of the most sensible questions yet, who and what, are you?

" I am Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness, in this case that darkness would be you as you are now the Overlord and I am a minion, much like the purple one you have seen except I cannot die, I'm a gray minion, I am the advisor to the overlord. I am in this form until I go to the unholy temple of the dark god Ethason whom I made a pact to stay immortal to serve the overlord as long as there will be overlords. Providing that as his most reverent follower I try to recruit new worshippers, sacrifice some stuff including humans to him and every time a new overlord comes about said overlord sacrifices the powerful people that are his enemies to Ethason, and I follow his every command. When I go to his temple I his must sacrifice a virgin and use the invoking sigils to summon the dark god's voice so I may ask him to release me from my unholy blessing then do what he commands to set myself free," was Gnarl's answer "Now, onto business, first things first we need to set up a base of operations, I highly recommend starting with retaking the nether tower as this one would take forever to rebuild. However nearby we happen to have castle spree, far too small to be the home of an overlord, but it will do until we retake the old one, from there I can also train you in the art of overlording, oh also….. as the overlord young Kyros here can have a harem" That last statement had Kyros blushing like mad, Artemis fantasizing about being Kyros' first mistress, Klaudia and Sophia looking at Kyros while Grace just blushed and hid behind Matthew who was looking kind of different than when he had stepped through the portal.

"Gnarl, I feel different than when I stepped through the portal, what did it do?" asked Matthew

To which Gnarl replied, "it appears you have achieved what the locals would call ascendance, meaning that you can now change any part of you into a weapon, can grow wings, have enhanced endurance, and can touch something to ascend it, giving it similar powers to you but you, and anyone you wish to share with have complete control over them. You may also touch things such as trees to corrupt them and make anyone who touches them ascend/corrupt, it's the exact same thing just corrupt sounds more evil however, you can corrupt but will not have control over extremely strong minded individuals such as the overlord essentially you are one, you are many, you are strong, you are weak, you are legion in other words, the corrupt, not including you and the controllers are weak individually yet strong together, they run off of a hive mind, who are you and your controllers, they will, follow your every command"

"oh…. That explains that"

"indeed"

When the party reached castle spree they entered and Gnarl began to train Kyros while the others did whatever the hell they wanted, including visiting the local town of spree, Matthew even brought home a girl once, the moaning could be heard from anywhere in the castle After he had done that the girl never came out of his room unless Matthew wanted her to come out of his room, eventually he gave her some free will but not much, she could now leave the room and do what she wanted but she never returned to Spree without Matthew and the moaning was only stopped when Artemis, seventeen at the time got tired of the moaning as it made her fantasize about Kyros gave him a gag. (Kyros and the rest of the gang were all nineteen when that happened) Kyros had to take extra training because of his powers and demon blood. When Kyros was twenty (making Artemis eighteen, for legal purposes, obviously) his training ended and the girls were all over him, but he also had a goal: to become ruler of all of the land. The girls however had developed their feelings for him and wanted to love him like nothing else and have him fuck them until they all blackout.


	6. Evil Found A Way

I am working on a side project (The first chapter's already up). As always thanks for the support, reviews are always welcome. Be aware that there will be incest in this, as well as smut and probably some other themes... Also, sorry about the delay. Enjoy!

The girls had a plan, they would wake up and bang Kyros in the night. Obviously they would have to take turns, but they were fine with that, besides they all thought that it would be a good chance to win Kyros over and have more power than his other mistresses.

Artemis woke up. She has an amazing internal clock and woke at the time she wanted to. She walks out of the small room allocated for her wearing nothing more than her pyjamas (does anyone actually know how to spell pjs? If you do, could you please confirm my spelling) and began to walk to the rooms of the other girls.

Slowly Artemis approached the door to Klaudia's room, the door creaked as it was opened. Artemis walked over to the rickety old bed that Klaudia was using and whispered in her ear, "pst, Klaudia, come on, it's time for our plan to take action! Let's go wake the others up!"

"Ughhhhh, already, feels like I've only been sleeping for an hour... OH WAIT our plan! Let's go!" When she realised what the plan meant Klaudia sprung out of bed wearing nothing but her undergarments showing off her nearly flat chest. She was a B cup (any of you mad that I didn't make her DD size? U mad bro? XD) but her flowing long brown hair and beautiful face made up for that.

The duo ran out of the door to Klaudia's room and down the hallway.

They then entered Grace's room and woke her, she followed immediately. She wore nothing more than a long shirt brought from her world.

Sophia was a bit more difficult and had to be slapped several times to get her out of bed.

With everyone finally together they headed to Kyros' room, the biggest in the castle. Opening the doors they stepped inside, it was clear that this was where lord Spree had lived. When they stopped looking at the size of the room they woke Kyros.

"Hmm? What is it?" Came from the mass near the pillow in a sleepy voice. "What deya wan'?"

Artemis replied by jumping onto the bed and stripping naked before shoving her tits in his face, well at least the general area of his face.

"Ahhh! What the!? Who is that cause I can't see anything but boobs and I'm not going to risk moving my head up so..."

"It's your sister Kyros, probably best you don't move at all, she might get id.."

Klaudia was suddenly cut off by Artemis, "Kyros, please fill me with your cock!"

"What the hell is going on?!

Klaudia was a lot closer to Kyros than any of the others there and climbed onto Kyros' bed, pushed a naked Artemis off of her brother's body, and said, "Look, we all want to have sex with you, yes even Artemis... actually, especially Artemis."

"Yeah, it's true Kyros, but please, I can be useful. As for the others we have all decided that we don't mind sharing you.

Kyros cut her off; something didn't sound right to him, "Wait a second... you said sharing me! What the hell is that about?"

Artemis ignored what he said and continued, "Besides, you can have a harem and that's got to start somewhere! Just satisfy me and all of my skills as well as my amazing hearing and smelling can be yours, Please!"

"Isn't it wrong to bang my sister? Even if we aren't blood related?"

"Ahhh, but that's where you are wrong. As the Overlord you no longer have to uphold any morals, besides, demons can be incestuous, and it's not like we're even blood related!"

Klaudia found something fishy about that sentence, "Wait a second... You mean to tell me both of you are demons?!"

"Well, I'm a demon, the demon of trickery to be precise and she's a wolf hanyou."

"Oh, because that makes everything so bloody clear. Why in the name of God didn't I hear about this! I'm way closer to you than any of these stupid wenches."

Kyros could help but laugh at that, "No, nooooo, did you just seriously call them wenches? BWHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer"

"So, do we have an agreement?" said Grace from her position on the doorway.

"Well, you made me laugh, so that's a yes from me." Said Kyros with a smile on his face, "Just gimme a sec, I gotta go put some anti-pregnancy enchantments that I learnt from Gnarl on the bed, no I don't care if you want children, I'm not ready to deal with one running around what is going to be my dark tower. Then we got to move them when I create a new tower, and bladeh blada blah."

No one knew why Gnarl, the creepy old perverted minion master knew anti-pregnancy enchantments, and no one was brave enough to ask the perv himself.

The girl's on the bed moved out of the way to let Kyros off to begin the enchantments. As he climbed out of bed, stark naked they all goggled at his muscular, almost chiselled body; the reward of the long, hard training regime Gnarl put him through.

Then, after their little manservice display was over they began to bicker over who gets to go first. All but Sophia that is; she had fallen asleep while Kyros was talking with Klaudia and still hadn't awoken.

Eventually it was agreed that Klaudia would go first, then Artemis, then Grace, and at the end Sophia would go, should she wake up during the session.

With the order decided on and Kyros done the enchantments Kyros jumped onto his bed, already naked and waited for Klaudia to strip.

====================NSFW====================

That's exactly what she did. She unclipped her almost pointless bra and threw it to the side before sliding her light pink panties down her thick, sexy thighs.

She climbed onto the bed and began to suck Kyros' cock, she wanted everything to go in smoothly, while she bobbed her head up and down his shaft she began to finger herself. She started off by rubbing her pussy's lips before sticking two fingers in and moving them around. She could feel herself getting wetter. Then when she found her g-spot she pulled her fingers out and put them back in, after adding another finger. As her fingers moved around she felt that she was going to cum so she picked up the pace. Soon after she could feel her pussy's juices trickle down her finger and out of her. Feeling that she had done enough she pulled her fingers out and stopped sucking off Kyros.

Then she mounted Kyros' cock. She winced in pain as it broke her hymen. When she felt conformable she continued bouncing up and down his shaft moaning in pleasure. Kyros, not wanting to not have any control in this situation flipped over and landed on top of Klaudia. Then, using her cum as lubricant he began to thrust faster and began to smash her pussy. As he pounded her they could both feel her pussy being moulded around Kyros' large shaft. After pounding and pounding Kyros felt his dick twitch; he was going to cum! He picked up the pace and began to thrust as fast as he could. Klaudia could see what he was doing and began to grind her hips against his. Then Kyros' cock twitched one last time and Klaudia was filled with cum.

His job done he pulled out, Klaudia crawled to the side of the bed, semen seeping out of her vagina, and the formerly masturbating Artemis climbed onto the bed.

Kyros put his cock inside his sister's virgin pussy and began to fuck her from the side. This allowed Grace to go on the other side and suck on Artemis' tits. Kyros paused for a few seconds after he destroyed her hymen but then continued to thrust causing Artemis to not only believe that dreams can come true, but moan phrases such as: oh yes brother keep going, as well as some indistinguishable noises.

As he continued to thrust into her extremely tight cunt he could feel something inside of him begin to awaken, seeing as how he was doing a demon, admittedly a weaker one he assumed that it was his inner-demon, probably the lust.

Towards the end of him fucking his sister he suddenly brought the speed up from a five to an eleven out of ten. The colour of his eyes began to change to become a reddish purple and his finger nails grew longer and sharper. After most of the transformations were complete he came into Artemis.

Artemis, needing yet more sex woke Sophia up and forced her to eat her out, also consuming Kyros' semen.

Grace was already naked as she tries to always be practical and had stripped while Kyros was doing Klaudia.

Grace sat up and looked at the Kyros, the demon inside him now completely awake before he grabbed her arms with his clawed hands and pushed her against the bed face first. With Grace in a position similar to someone crawling on all fours, minus the arms Kyros shoved his long cock into her pussy and immediately began to thrust extremely quickly. Grace's virginity was now Kyros' and the demon inside him didn't care about the slight pain she was in after her hymen broke and might have even began to thrust faster.

Kyros' claws dug into Grace's skin, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She rotated her head just enough to look into his almost purple eyes and saw no love in them, just lust, an very unnatural lust.

Then, just like that Kyros came into her. There was nothing special, he just came. Although, after he did his grip on Grace's arm loosened and his claws began to retract.

====================NSFW Ends====================

Grace looked into his eyes once more: expecting them to still be the reddish purple from before. To her surprise they were currently changing back to normal stunning blue grey.

Kyros realised that he still hadn't pulled out and decided to do that. Having gotten up to speed on what was happening he slightly turned to address the ladies, now mostly in his bed. "well, that was fun, now, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep."

The girl's stifled a giggle and let him lay his head down on the pillow and fall asleep almost immediately. They weren't going to stop at sex: they were going to stay with him all night, so they eventually all fell asleep and that's where Kyros found them in the morning.

Kyros opened his eyes to see the wooden ceiling, a sight that, in all accords had become normal. His arms however, we're not as fortunate and found themselves wrapped around the curled up frame of his sister (Which he was fairly accustomed to.), but Klaudia as well.

Kyros groaned as memories of the night before fluttered back to him; what the hell was I doing!? Then he decided that thinking at a time like this probably thinking wasn't the best thing to do. Instead he sat up slightly and craned his neck to look out of the window. It was still dark. Disappointed he slipped down and went back to sleep.

When Kyros woke up again he saw that his motley "harem" was still sleeping. Looking out the window in a fashion similar to the previous night he saw a bright sun and assumed it was about eight and attempted to untangle the mess that was his sleeping arrangement.

First he took his arms out from around Artemis and Klaudia and moved Sophia's into the same position. The next problem was Sophia herself: she had slung herself onto Kyros lower body making Kyros believe that she had gotten up during the night. Using a little of his trickster magic he managed to change his position with several of the unused nearby cushions, therefore completing her problem.

Having escaping his bed which could well have been a cleverly designed trap for all he knew Kyros donned some of the more simple clothes in the dresser namely: an ankle long robe, a silk shirt, and cloth pants. Now clothed he left the room and quite literally slid out of the room on his toes, Michael Jackson style.

After getting in the Jackson mood he walked down the stairs humming the tune to: smooth criminal. Entering the kitchen Kyros let out a fairly sizeable yawn and suddenly remembered that there was no tea in this what he currently considered a God-forsaken place. After getting somewhat emotional about the lack of his favourite hot beverage he had tried coffee, he now hates coffee.

Still in the kitchen he continued on his spree of remembrance and remembered what he originally entered the kitchen for; to make breakfast. Sure, he could have the minions cook something, but when your about to do something of at least somewhat importance Kyros believed it should be fuelled by food you made yourself.

Kyros was reasonable at cooking and whipped up a primitive form of possibly his favourite breakfast of all time: an eggs benedict. His main challenge was of course, making the hollandaise sauce, but he managed to make something similar to the using local plants and other ingredients he had "acquired."

With his meal complete he carried the plate it was on out, butler styles into the dining hall. Placing the meal down he said, "Your meal monsieur." and sat down to begin eating. Cutting through a layer of: egg, ham, and toast, he heard the main door and then several of the other doors open. Kyros immediately knew that it was Mathew, the doors opened quietly and he didn't hear footsteps. Kyros mentally complemented Matthew, while also mentally remembering that he himself was still probably better at sneaking than Matthew.

His assumptions were right and Matthew slid through a small crack in the door. "Eeeeello, good morning Matt," Kyros greeted with a nod in Matthew's direction.

"Hey. I've got some news about the Templar stronghold you're going to assault, oh, and is that eggs benny?"

While the two boys talked downstairs the noise was beginning to wake up the girls, even Matthew's girlfriend/thrall/whatever he wanted her to be stirred.

Artemis, as was the usual woke up first sensitive hearing and all, expecting Kyros to still be asleep, as was the norm for him. However she did not except that she would be cuddling Sophia, although Artemis had to admit; Sophia's boobs were really, like reaaaaaaaally nice. Finished admiring another woman's cleavage she looked down at her own fair sized tits and clamoured over Grace to escape what she agreed was a complete mess.

Sophia rolled over to face Grace and stretched her neck out so her face ended up right in front of one Grace's nipples. Sophia's mouth however was open, one of her weird quirks, and ended up sucking on Grace's left tit.

While all of this was happening Artemis was slipping on some clothing, her underwear having been donned while Sophia was rolling around. She was wearing: grey cargo pants, favourites of both Kyros and Artemis alike, a light-purple t-shirt, and black hiking shoes.

Being dressed she walked through the doorway and down the stairs before slipping out of the throne room and into the dining hall to its right. "hey, watcha guys eating? Did ya make some for me?" Artemis said in her best annoying little sister voice.

"hmh, eggs benedict *gulp* and no, there's nothing left for you, in fact Kyros barely had enough left for me, but there I'm sure there's something in the kitchen," Replied Matthew threw several bites of egg.

"Stupid jerk of a big brother." Kyros growled a warning with his stuffed mouth to which Artemis let out a small giggle, "don't worry your pretty little face off, I'll get something."

Upstairs the other girls, or rather, women were waking up. First was Grace, stimulated by the pleasure from having her tit pretty much sucked. She crawled out of bed, a bit sad at the loss of Sophia sucking her tits and donned a nice dress from the dresser of the former Lady Spree. Before she put on a pair of the more posh shoes in the dresser. Then came Klaudia, she woke up as if it were any other day and dressed herself in a knee long skirt and a blouse slightly too large for her, mostly in the chest area. The she slipped some sandals on as she left.

After both Grace and Klaudia were downstairs and eating side-by-side Sophia herself got up, feeling horny for no well explained reason she got out of bed while masturbating. At her dresser she took out a shirt which seemed like either was designed for the sole purpose of showing off the wearers cleavage while not being too revealing. At this moment she came and decided she could slip her blue panties on. After her underwear she donned some almost short shorts as well as her pair of running shoes.

Matthew and Kyros had long since finished eating and were sitting in a loungish area discussing several plans and tactics that could be employed to reclaim the old/new dark tower. One such plan involved Kyros slipping in, in one of his animal forms and assassinating the base commander, before summoning his admittedly rather small minion horde and attacking. That plan could of course have Matthew substitute for Kyros and have Kyros instead wait for Matthew to teleported back to the gate before charging in. This would not only perhaps catch the Templars by surprise but leave the undoubtedly rookie troops without leadership, greatly diminishing their moral. The troops were almost certainly going to be rookies as there was only one open gate to the netherworld in all of the overworld: the one in the centre of the Dark palace. According to Matthew the tower was also now being used as a maximum security prison as well as a high security storage area for magical artifacts.

Kyros had eaten enough, and Matthew's reports was more than satisfactory so Matthew went upstairs to his tower where his girlfriend, who we had discovered was named Kora was sleeping. Kyros on the other hand went down to the armour to don his armour and weapon. He walked down another fleet of stairs to the basement and opened a reinforced door at the end of a stone hallway. Entering it Kyros was greeted by a forge as well as armour and weapon racks.

Kyros walked over to the single armour rack that was being used and put the armour on. The torso piece was made of steel, it was a breastplate connected to shoulder and upper arm plating by a black bear pelt the armour stopped at the shoulder as from their to the end of the hand was covered by steel gauntlets. His legs were protected by more steel plating that covered all but his inner leg. The thigh pieces were connected to the calf plates using the same pelt used between the chest and arms. The inner leg was also covered by the pelt. He did not however have a helmet, as this armour was pretty much just for the capture of the old tower Kyros felt that there was no need for one.

Moving to the weapon racks Kyros pulled an elegant longsword from its resting place and put it in its scabbard. The longsword was no ordinary sword though, being the demon of trickery Kyros wanted all of his weapons to have a trick to them. This sword was able to change into a sickle like blade that would be extremely useful to negate blocks from his enemies.

In the minion barracks however chaos erupted; many minions flooded into the pits to get what little gear they had in order to b ready for the assault. Several browns, about five managed to grab some mediocre gear: leather and fur armour as well as multiple farming tools and blades.

With both the Overlord and his minion wanna be horde ready for battle Kyros exited the armoury and walked the path into the courtyard. In the courtyard there was now a towergate: a beam of ever changing red and blue light shooting into the sky. At the base of the beam lay a strange hatch–like floor. Surrounding this beam were many Gothic spikes that could have been made of obsidian and had tribal carvings carved into them in spiral patterns. The beam required a few low stairs to reach and these stairs had small streams of lava flowing down canals on the sides the stairs themselves were extremely similar to the spikes in just about everything.

Matthew stood next to Kyros who was staring at the gate in awe. Matthew signalled to the gate at Kyros who nodded in response. Taking that as his que Matthew walked into the beam at the centre of the gate and had his body quickly fade into nothingness.

Matthew rolled into the shadows as the portal spit him out in the middle of what would have been the throne room. Now it was a mixture of a reception and accounting area and some holding cells/storage. Creeping through the shadows Matthew suddenly became deathly still as Templar guards ran past him to investigate the noise from his arrival. After they had past him Matthew silently slipped past all of the guards and mad his way up some stairs that hopefully lead to the office of the warden/manager of the tower.

Matthew opened an unguarded door to reveal what Matthew would have to assume used to be some form of private quarters. It appeared to have retained much of its original decor: there was a fountain in the middle, assorted fur rugs lying on the cold stone floor. However some was new, there were paintings, trinkets and even a chandelier. The assassin didn't care for any of this though, he was only here to end the life of his target.

He walked openly towards the door as there was currently no one guarding anything. The wooden door swung open silently on its oiled hinges revealing a room that looked like it could be owned by a king and not a lowly warden. He looked around to find his quarry, observing the expensive curtains, rugs, candles and more. In a few seconds Matthew found a door. In front of that door was a spruce wood desk. Matthew would search for important files later.

Matthew approached the door and had the eerie silence of the rest of the quarters cut by the moaning of sex and what was probably the noise of someone slapping another person. Kyros' agent cracked open the door and slipped inside only to see a rather obese middle aged man fucking a obviously malnourished, yet extremely busty girl who was chained to the bed.

The warden once again slapped the ass of his slave, and Matthew scowled at this from his position beside a dresser. Not wanting to waste any more time Matthew crawled out of his hiding spot and snuck up behind the middle aged man. The time has come: the assassin would draw his first blood. Matthew breathed deeply once then drew his stiletto covered the warden's mouth and slit his throat.

Matthew let out a sigh of relief; he didn't know whether or not he had it in him to kill that man, but he did. Next he searched the fresh corpse for a key and used it to unchain the girl. The former slave thanked the mysterious man in grey who had saved her. That very man then walked over to the desk and searched it before closing the drawer after finding military plans and other important documents, nothing too important, but important none the less.

To the slave's surprise the man in grey grabbed her hand, she knew what he meant and lead him to the quarters where the slaves slept. It was thin, but extremely tall and so the slaves lived on platforms connected by a ladder. (The mistress room from Overlord 2.) The slave saw her saviour facepalm before telling the slaves to follow him.

Matthew facepalmed; he had touched the slave, she was going to be corrupted by the virus. 'Oh well, another servant for the tower, and more sex for me! OK, maybe this won't be that bad.' After realizing his mistake Matthew woke the sleeping slaves and told the skinny convicts to follow him to a better place.

As it turns out, the guards and the warden beat the slaves quite a bit so they learnt to sneak around to avoid these pointless beatings. This unfortunate fact worked in Matthew's favour: he was going to sneak the slaves, as well as himself out the same way he came in. The only problem was the portal would most likely be directly guarded to proven the exact thing Matthew wanted to do.

The band of escapees sulked throughout the shadows and the guards blindspots. In no more than ten minutes Matthew's party had reached the portal. Now they had to distract the guards, however, Matthew had an idea. Looking at the former slaves he nodded and began his great plan.

There were five guards with the portal in their line of sight at any point in their patrol. Matthew drew a throwing knife and aimed at the guard patrolling in front of the former throne and threw it when he was by the wall opposite of Matthew's current position. That guard fell over dead, but before it could hit the ground Matthew leaped and took out a guard who was passing the band's hiding spot. He then snuck up and slit another's throat, before stabbing the fourth guard between the ribs, piercing he heart. Now there was one left: a crossbowman stationed on a newly constructed balcony above the throne, he took a throwing knife to the face.

The area clear Matthew motioned for the slaves to move atop the portal before following suit and leaving the tower. The motley group entered the courtyard where Kyros was sitting on the trampled grass waiting while talking to Klaudia about spies. His minions were not so calm; they were chasing each-other around, dancing, attempting to sing, searching for beetles and several other rowdy activities.

Kyros smiled at the sudden presence of his friend, but then changed to a more confused expression when he saw the small band of former slaves, "What are they doing here? I mean, I don't mind extra hands on the workforce but..."

Matthew understood his master's confusion, "well this one here" he said pointing at the raped escapee, "I touched, she will unfortunately become another thrall. The rest I figured would probably like a life of work and somewhat luxury in the new tower over being sent to the same towns these fine ladies were captured in."

For Kyros, all was clear now, "Alright, put whatever information you retrieved on my desk, get our new friends to work packing our stuff up, and then go enjoy yourself. MINIONS! Let's go have some fun: time to create some carnage!" Those last few words in particular got the minions attention, after their cheering ended they formed a wedge position behind Kyros who was now in the portal and all disappeared.

====================Nether Tower====================

The guards were in a state of disarray; several of their comrades had been taken out and the warden was no where to be found. In the midst of all this chaos the portal began to open again. The men approached the portal shaking, and fearing for the worst. All of their fears came true when they saw the new intruder: he was extremely large and was covered in muscle, in his hand he held an oversized longsword that even the strongest of the prisons warriors would have trouble holding, let alone wielding.

What somehow scared them more than the one man killing machine alone was the fact that behind him were what where obviously demons. Yet, to the guards surprise they were not properly armed or armoured: they wore thrown together furs and patched up leather armour that looked too thin to provide very much protection. In the hands of these demons who were less scary by the minute where farming tools and clubs! They would be no match for the better equipped Templar men-at-arms.

Kyros looked around at his challengers, he could beat them with one arm and a leg tied behind his back and one eye blindfolded! He just chuckled as he signalled for his minions to charge, something the men-at-arms were obviously not expecting.

They recoiled but snapped back to the battle and held their swords before them ready to deflect attacks. The minions charged forward and clashed with the soldiers. Pitchfork met sword as the two sides battled. Kyros need not intervene to win this battle but boomed a message out to the warriors in order to have some fun anyways, "Templar warriors, here me, I am the new Overlord. Send forth your mightiest warrior so he might challenge me in single combat. Do so and I may consider sparing those who surrender.

Between the fact that this man was the Overlord, the surprising strength of the demons, and the lack of any proper leadership caused the guards to crack and push forward the best swordsmen among themselves. Any of the guards with half a brain cell between them and a lemming dropped the weapon in their sweaty palms and formed a ring to spectators the fight. Those less intelligent than a rodent who follow each other off cliffs tried to attack the minions whilst they stopped their relentless assault. They were dispatched quickly.

Kyros delivered his message and smiled when a muscular man with a sabre was pushed into a forming ring of bodies the man looked around at his former compatriots, yelled, "Pussies!" sighed, and drew his weapon preparing to die at this supposed Overlord's hands.

What the warrior wasn't expecting however, was what the Overlord said next; "You, my undoubtedly unworthy opponent, tell ya what: fight well enough and your measly life shall be spared, admittedly you will live as my personal slave, but hey, that can't be that bad right?"

To which the man replied, "Good, er... Evil sir, I have a family in the nearby town of Nordburg, all I ask is that they be spared your unjust fury."

"Very well, your family shall not be harmed; I have no grudge against your family, in fact should you indeed fight well I shall offer them haven in my new tower so you may see each-other, providing they are willing to work of course."

"Thank you my lord should I not fight well I will die in peace."

"You know what? I'm starting to like you! Anyways, let the fight begin!"

The combatants circled around the ring, observing their opponent's every move. The circle began to close as the duellists approached each-other, trapping them together. The soldier looked Kyros in the eyes and his blood turned cold at the sight of a calm emptiness; his opponent's eyes were a void. Kyros returned his opponent's gesture and attempted to charge at the man before him, to a degree of success. Kyros got a hit in: a jab to his opponent's right, sword-wielding arm. Yet, Kyros did not come out of that unscathed as the soldier managed to cut Kyros' left shoulder causing the young warrior to step back.

Kyros shrugged off the pain as he swung a devastating overhead blow, this was no ordinary strike as Kyros' blade began to bend. When the soldier blocked, as Kyros assumed he would the transformation was complete. The steel had completely reformed itself into a sickle. An extremely sharp, deadly sickle.

Kyros rotated the end of the sickle until it was just above his opponent's head. "You have fought better than I expected, and made me use my little trick, therefore I will not kill you. You now work as a servant of the Overlord, feel proud. Also, gather up your family, they will be provided land in the tower's relative location, or in the tower itself, should they choose that." He said, expecting the loser's surrender.

He was not surprised, "Thank you my lord, I will not fail you, I swear in my life. Just please don't hurt my family." Kyros nodded before beginning the clean up process.

====================A few hours later====================

Everything was going exceedingly well: the soldiers were locked up until they could be moved to work camps, the tower was retaken, and several magical artefacts were now in the dark lord's possession. Two artefacts in particular was extremely important to Kyros' cause: the staff of creation: a long, slender staff made of birch and topped with a bud of golden leaves, which could create anything, with extensive consumption of the user's mana pool. And the tower heart, a glowing white/blue orb that was once the center of the Overlord's tower, and a source of great, almost endless magical power.

Sophia walked up and showed Kyros the list of what, and who had been captured, "This raid has provided us with about thirty live guards, all of their equipment can be smelted down and turned into weapons and armour, there are around seventy high security prisoners, and, some of the magical artefacts may actually be useful; there are a few spell tomes lying around as well as the odd enchantment rune."

"Good, good I assume the staff of creation is here as well? Because if it is not, then I will kill everyone of those thirty guards until one of them tells me where it is!" said Kyros, his eyes wide open, revealing red veins.

"Yes Kyros, the staff is indeed here," Replied a shaking Sophia.

"Good," Replied Kyros, "Construction begins first thing next morning."


End file.
